


I Love You More

by FeliciaBelle



Series: Arisu's Twisted Wonderland [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Song fic, Summer Vacation start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: After everything that had happened at Night Raven College, a karaoke party was needed; A certain Ace of Hearts decided to use this to pour his heart out to the curious mortal
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Yuu | Player
Series: Arisu's Twisted Wonderland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040909
Kudos: 7





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way me avoiding writing Scarabia's arc, I am writing it still I promise; I just wanted to get this out of my system so I won't be AS distracted
> 
> I Love You More: Aritcle One

Ace was staring at the clock with disdain in his eyes, every second that ticked away was another second close to the end of the current year! Oh, don’t get him wrong, he was glad to be returning home for the time being so he could do absolutely nothing, but…then the only way he would be able to keep in contact with some of his friends were through texting; and while most of them had their own mirrors to go through, in the case of Arisu where even though the mortal realm had a mirror, he wouldn’t be able to visit him as much as he wanted – he had gushed about his family’s summer plans, he would be too busy that he wouldn’t be able to meet up with him as much as he wanted. School was a pain in the ass since it was finals after finals so that kept him from being around him even more. There wasn’t really much to do about it, Ace just had to squeeze time to be with Arisu even if it was only for a few minutes.

It was funny now that he thought about it, when they first met, they were at each other’s necks and dragged a third party into their spat, and now? He, Deuce, Grim and Arisu were basically inseparable. Since then the four had been through hell and back; dealing with Overblots, a questionable Headmaster – no idea what happened to him after the last battle – and juggling schoolwork through it all. One the calm days, they would be at either Ramshackle or Heartslabyul and do whatever came to mind at the time (one stunt did get all four collared by Riddle, they thought it was a good idea to have a jousting tournament on bikes…in the courtyard…and possibly crashing into a rose bush. Cater had taken a picture of the aftermath and made sure to tag them in that. It was fun, and if Ace wasn’t afraid of seeing a pissed off Riddle, he would have suggested it again.). Memories like that are why he was hesitant on returning home, he just…didn’t want to just talk with Arisu on text, he wanted to be with him physically.

With class finally over, Ace met up with Deuce, Grim, and Arisu; they were discussing on what they could do before they had to return to the drudgery that was classwork. That’s when it happened, Arisu’s eyes lit up and he took out a sheet of paper, it was a flier for a party; Start of the Summer Karaoke Party, he didn’t waste any time explaining that it would be Ramshackle Dorm’s big send off for the year and that next year when they were second-years, Ramshackle would be doing the same to welcome others! It was agreed, they would make copies and hand them out around the school and invite everyone and anyone who would want to show up – Arisu even offered to sweeten the deal by bringing up that guests could bring their own snacks if they wanted as well as their own music. Ace immediately took the chance to be with Arisu making copies and handing them out in the halls and hanging them up by the mirrors, Deuce and Grim were at the Ramshackle dorm moving things around so everyone could have room to move around and to party it out – the ghosts even offered a hand in moving things around. That didn’t really matter to the redhead, he just wanted to talk and hang out with the one person who stole his heart (and probably the rest of the school, but Arisu had his heart first so the others didn’t count). 

“Hey, Arisu…” Ace spoke up. “Okay, this is a stupid question, but do you _really_ have to return to Sunnydale? Couldn’t you just ask your parents if you could spend the summer in Rose Kingdom?”

Arisu looked up at him and smiled. “You make it sound like we can’t visit each other.” He taped the flier by the Scarabia dorm mirror. “I can ask if I can spend the night at your place.”

His heart skipped at that, Ace shook his head and nudged him before taking him to Heartslabyul to put a flier on the door. There was a silent judging look from the third-years, but he paid them no mind as they hung around the courtyard of the dorm, looking over to the rose garden with a faint smile. 

“Hey, Alice?” He looked at him. “Remember when I made a big deal about you tracking ink in our dorm?”

“And then you let me in after the Headmaster let me in as a student? Yeah, I remember…how did you clear up any stray ink to begin with?” Arisu raised an eyebrow.

A small blush. “I sort of used a temporary cleaning spell on the stains and…well short version, it ended as another student walked by; they got collared afterwards.” Ace cleared his throat. “Anyway! We’ve had some good memories at my dorm; painting the roses, you making tarts with Riddle…”

“Playing croquet like a traditional Wonderlander.” Arisu finished. “I’m not one to play favorites but, I’ve always liked Heartslabyul the most; I guess it’s because my first friends at school lived here and it was easier to just walk in and say ‘Hey is Ace here today?’ versus playing Marco Polo for you in the halls.” He looked away with a light blush of his own. “That and…well, believe it or not, my favorite story was Alice and her adventures in Wonderland.”

Ace couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “You’re named after, you have a white rabbit, you stumbled into our world, and you’re always doing something alien! It’s official, you’re a reincarnation of her, it’s law now.”

Arisu gently punched his arm. “You just hush, that attitude is what got us in trouble on our first day here.” 

“Augh, don’t remind me about that.” A small huff. “Come on, we have other dorms to be and handing these out.”

It was the same with the other dorms; they would visit for a bit and take a trip down memory lane; some good and some bad. Every memory had a small smile as they were able to laugh off some of them (the Magical shift tournament being one of them; especially when Arisu slid on the ground and scraped his knees as he threw a low longshot that tripped some people up). The rest of the flier postings lasted until dinner hours and they were able to meet with the group at their usual spot; Ace had to admit, he was impressed with how this kid got everyone to be together in one setting – little by little people were adding tables to each other until it got to the now where it looked like one huge table, Scarabia and Ignihyde students were mingling with each other, Pomefiore and Savanaclaw having their own form of banter. Arisu was a curious mortal, no…Ace shouldn’t be calling his friend that anymore; Arisu was a curious magician, there that sounded better.

Dinner was lit up with everyone talking about the party over at Ramshackle; due to the size, Riddle and Vil had taken center stage and said that even though it was Arisu’s party, it was going to be held in the school’s ballroom as it had the space required to accommodate everyone. It wasn’t going to be as exciting as partying inside a haunted dorm, but everyone was in agreement and helped get the space setup. There was another announcement by their curious RSA friend; Che’nya who said he was going to bring Neige and Riel with him (he had mentioned another friend, Analiase, he was just trying to figure out a way to smuggle them over). There were some side-eye looks from the Octavinelle group and Pomefiore at the other two names but they agreed that they would be civil; it was the end of the year and the start of summer vacation; they could spend one karaoke night together without drama – it was for their Alice after all.

The final days of school passed in a blink of an eye and it was officially party time; everyone had brought their own snacks and beverages to share with everyone; Idia had got the big screen set up to play videos if anyone wanted to do a music video rendition of their performances as well as helped Kalim set up a DJ stand with music at the ready and aux cords for anyone to hook their own tunes up (and had a lyric site on standby so they could pull up the lyrics for the students). Like every party, everyone was waiting for someone to start the party off on a good note to get the group going; that was when Che’nya took the stage and performed a jazz number ‘Wicked Witchcraft’, it got people dancing and getting into the spirit of things. Somewhere in the party; the Leech Twins came to the stage with a box and threw glowsticks at the crowd and watched them scatter as they performed ‘Lipstick’ and even did their own choreograph to it.

Ace held a flashdrive in his hand and took a breath before going up to Idia and handing it to him as he gave the song request. Idia shrugged and loaded it up and raised an eyebrow at the content of the drive; it was a video that much was certain, he just shook his head and decided not to question it – the less he knew, the better perhaps. He introduced the next singer and started up the video at the start; Ace gave a little dance before was able to start the song to the video on the side.

 **“You’ve been here before, you’ll be back I’m sure.”** The video started when they were at the Dark Mirror parting for the winter break, they shared a hug (along with Ace squeezing him afraid to let go of him) **“You feel your prayers never heard, but I hear each word.”** The scene changed to when they were in the Monstro Lounge and Ace trying to rush to get Arisu away from Azul – despite the contract that was in place, but they still kept trying to get to each other. **“I’m faithful and I’m seein’ you through, do you know how great my love is for you?”** Valentine’s day; Ace was struggling greatly in the Heartslabyul kitchen, he ended up begging Trey for help to get the perfect treat made for Arisu on a day like this. The senior was reluctant at first but agreed and the end result was a chocolate cake in the shape of a heart that said ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’.

 **“I love you more than any one before and I’m gonna love you for the rest of your life”** Ace looked to where Arisu was seated and smiled at him; the boy he pulled from the ink monster on their first adventure, the attempted tutoring sessions, everything they’ve been through had brought them close. **“I love you more than any one before and I’ll never leave you for the rest of your life.”**

The instrumental break happened and the video just showed more moments together; even if it was something small like them laying in the shade and enjoying a breezy day, playing in the leaves together, or even doing something silly such as balancing a pen on their noses. They were smiling and having a good time together even if they were other friends as well. 

**“I know you’re scared, that your life can compare to all that they are but I see your heart.”** Gossip in the halls about a mortal in their school, the entrance ceremony wasn’t entirely ideal and Ace had a rude way of protecting him – he had said it was probably best that Arisu was a janitor that day, but…well the end result was enough said. Still, he did regret it and he saw that fire in the boy’s eyes that day; he wasn’t afraid to shut Ace up when they were chased by the ink monster. **“My grace will be sufficient it’s true, you’ll find your rest in my love for you.”** Ace may have his moments, but his intentions were still there.

 **“I love you more than anyone before and I’m gonna love you for the rest of your life; I love you more than anyone before and I’ll never leave you for the rest of your life!”** To his surprise Arisu had made his way closer to the stage and just smiled up at him, Ace knelt down and held his hand out for him to take. **“When you don’t know where you are, just know back at the start my love has carried your heart, we’ll never be apart.”** He gently pulled Arisu to the stage where he took the spare microphone and joined him in the final choruses.

With the song coming to an end, Arisu turned Ace’s face to him and kissed him on the lips. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a grade a dork, Ace?”

“Only you, and every day.” Ace grinned at him. “You better show up to the Rose Kingdom some day or else I’m going to have to crash your summer plans in Sunnydale.” 

“I’ve never once backed down from a promise.” Arisu kissed him again. “See you this summer, Ace.” He put the mic back and jumped off the stage.

“Yeah…You too.” Ace smiled after him for a few seconds before parting from the stage as well.


End file.
